


Gundam Wing Month - 2012

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Get Together, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles to commemorate November as Gundam Wing Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> maria_chan:  
> Prompt: May I request 3x4x5, where it's Wufei's first time with them?

The plan, because Quatre always had one, involved a home made meal, expensive wine, candlelight, and soft music. The endgame was the seduction of one Chang Wufei, former Gundam pilot, current Preventers agent and the object of considerable lust. It was a worthy goal and Quatre and Trowa had been plotting, planning and scheming their way closer to achieving it to for the better part of a year. Unfortunately, as has often been said, the best laid plans of mice, men, and strategists often go astray. So when they realized that they were being seduced instead of doing the seducing Quatre and Trowa decided the best thing to do was to sit back and let Wufei take the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For maria_chan:  
> Prompt: And....stealing from my Tropes Meme: 3x4x5 fuck or die scenario ?  
> 

Wufei blamed Quatre and Quatre placed responsibility squarely on Trowa. Trowa just smirked, as he usually did when ever sex was the subject, and said that he would happily take credit. Though it was true that he did accidentally release the gas that landed the three of them in quarantine it was Quatre's butt he was protecting at the time. Honestly though none of them knew that the side effect of exposure would be an overwhelming sexual arousal that would not go away or be denied. Not even by three men with much stronger will power than the average person. It wasn't even close to the way that Trowa and Quatre had planned to get Wufei into bed, but it worked and that was what mattered. Having survived two wars had made them pragmatic that way. The best part, of course, was once the gas wore off and they talked things through, Quatre and Trowa managed to convince Wufei that he belonged in their bed to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sharona1x2:  
> Any character getting poison ivy. I shouldn't be the only one who needs to suffer with it. :-)

“Shut up Duo!” Quatre glared at his friend, his fingers twitching as he tried to distract himself from the unending need to scratch. 

The day had started off well with a leisurely hike through the woods that bordered on Heero and Duo's new house. Unfortunately they had managed to come into contact with a large growth of poison ivy about a mile out. Quatre immediately broke out in an angry rash that covered his back, chest and hands. If that wasn't bad enough it was quickly obvious that Duo was not affected in the least. 

Duo grinned, letting it widen into an amused smirk as his eyes flicked to the almost empty bottle on the bathroom counter. "Pink really is your color."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For corpus_yaoi:  
> Prompt: Trowa teaching Quate how to really dance (or dirty dance. Q seems more ballroom type)

“Relax and follow my lead.” Trowa smiled softly and let one hand rest lightly on Quatre's hip. The other slipped down lower to rest of the curve of his ass cradling it as if they were made to fit together in just that way. 

The bass beat of a dance song filled the room and Trowa began to move, his hips swaying from side to side. Pulling Quatre close he used the movement of his body and the pressure of his hands to guide Quatre into keeping time with him. Quatre moaned softly and moved his hands to mirror Trowa's hold. He shifted closer and a shiver ran through him as he molded his body to Trowa's slightly taller frame. Tilting his face up, Quatre captured Trowa's lips in a kiss that sent waves of heat exploding through them both. 

Learning to dance was something that was expected of a child in Quatre's position and he knew all the steps to even the most intricate ballroom dances by the time he was ten or eleven. But it had been nothing like this. There was no polite distance or formal patterns of movement. Instead it was about heat and friction that was so carnal it was more like sex with his clothes on than a structured social interaction. 

Right now, lost in the feeling of Trowa moving against him, Quatre was sure this was so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte:  
> Prompt: GW – harvest

The golden squash shared a long wooden counter with deep orange pumpkins and waxy green hatch chilies. Behind them were boxes and boxes of different kinds of apples each with a small hand lettered sign that identified the name and if they were best for cooking or eating. Their colors ranged from a mild yellow to a rich red and all them had a robust look that came from being picked at the height of ripeness. 

Heero walked slowly down the aisle carefully selecting the produce that caught his eye. The apples would be made into a pie while the pumpkin was earmarked for soup and bread. He was still unsure what the plans were for the chilies, but since Duo had asked for them Heero no doubt they would be transformed into something delicious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte:   
> Prompt: GW – thanksgiving

“Almost every religion and culture has a day set aside for giving thanks. It seems to be something universal like creation myths and flood stories.” Duo twirled his ring of keys around his finger watching it spin as he spoke. “I'm not sure what is says about us as a species.” 

“That humans have tried to make sense of nature and her destructive forces even back before there was science to help with our understanding.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” He frowned, closing his fingers around the keys and capturing them. “But why thanksgiving? That has nothing to do with explaining natural phenomena.” 

Wufei shrugged, the gesture rolling through his muscles like a breeze passing over a field of grain. “No it doesn't, however it does point to the possibility that there is hope for humanity.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte  
> Prompt: GW - raking the leaves with the traditional (or not so much cuz it's GW) jump

The leaves, their former tidy pile now a thing of the past, were spread across the grass melding together into a smeared palette of reds, golds, oranges and browns. Here and there young men and women rolled in them laughing at the crinkling sound that filled the air. Nearby was a patio table covered in mugs of quickly cooling chocolate and freshly baked cookies; some half eaten and others now only crumbs and a memory. What had started out as a group effort at beautification had devolved into leaf pile jumping, tag, and a short lived game of stuff leaves down Duo's shirt. Despite the bite of Autumn chill in the air and the quickly advancing sunset laughter, so sorely needed after years and years of war, filled the air. For the space of a few stolen hours young people who had grown up much too fast let themselves be the children they had never really been.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bookbyte
> 
> Prompt: GW - fall baking

Wufei took a careful bite of the muffin, doing his best to ignore the laser sharp intensity of Heero's stare. The flavor of apples and cinnamon burst on his tongue and blended with the moist texture of the pastry making for a surprisingly tasty treat. He chewed slowly, savoring the mixture of tastes and how they melded together into something that was more than each individual ingredient would be on its own. The second bite was large and much more enthusiastic than the first and was washed down with a gulp of cooling coffee. When he popped the last bit into his mouth Wufei nodded his approval, a small smile curving his lips, before grabbing another muffin from the basket on the corner of Heero's desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dentelle_noir:  
> Prompt: Since you actually do your drabbles, and I just forget and SUCK, let's make my prompt: Procrastination!

“Come on Heero.” Duo wheedled, the tone of his voice part petulant child and part doe eyed lover. “I'll bring you coffee for a week.” 

“No.” Heero didn't even look up from the file he was reading. 

“Two weeks? I'll throw in one of those apple things you like to sweeten the deal.” 

Heero sighed and shook his head. “You would be finished by now if you'd actually write your reports instead of wasting time complaining and trying to bribe other people to do it for you.” 

Duo shot him a dirty look and muttered to himself before he pulled the keyboard close and began to type. 

Ducking his head Heero returned to his work with a smile of fond exasperation tugging at his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For okaasan59:  
> Prompt: Something with chibis, maybe inspired by your school chibis? How about the beginning of the school year for a theme?

Duo scanned the cafeteria, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach getting more hyperactive by the moment. The bell was going to ring any moment and so far he hadn't seen any of his friends. Panic tried to set in and he pushed it away hiding under the false bravado only a fifth grade boy could accomplish. There was no way that all of them could have moved over the summer without telling him. 

He popped the last bite of muffin into his mouth and picked up his garbage to throw in the trash can on his way out. When he stepped out into the hall and walked smack into Heero who was deep in conversation with Wufei. Behind them Trowa and Quatre were passing a soccer ball back and forth discussing how this year they were going to win the intramural tournament. 

Looking around Duo grinned at his friends and felt the butterflies disappear. This was going to be a great year!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tyreling:
> 
> Prompt: 3x4 - in which organizations challenge each other in sports

Quatre dribbled the ball then feinted left before breaking right around the guy who was supposed to be playing gaurd. He might have had the height for basketball, but he sure as hell didn't have the speed. On the other hand corporate teams often had to take what they could get since the ability to negotiate a contract was a lot more important most days than an good back court defense. Fortunately, as CEO, Quatre kept an eye out for people with a multitude of skills. So far the new guy in legal was looking great what with his wealth of knowledge on obscure property rulings as well as a killer jump shot. Quatre passed the ball and allowed himself a quick oogle of Mr. Legal Eagle's ass. If things went his way tonight, after the game both of them were going to score.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tyreling:
> 
> Prompt: Howard - "When I was your age, all the ladies can't keep their hands to themselves.

“I was quite the stud.” Howard leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of his beer. The brilliant red of his Hawaiian shirt made him stand out amidst the bright colors that dominated the decor of the tiki bar. “I surfed a lot, could have gone pro if the damn war hadn't gotten in the way. So many beach bunnies trying to get into my wetsuit.” He grinned at the memory and sighed in contentment. 

“What's your point, old man?” Duo grinned back, his voice lazy and relaxed. 

“I'm just saying maybe you should play the field a little. Check out what is out there before getting stuck on one guy and settling down. It did me a world of good.” 

Duo snorted and let his gaze drift past Howard to where Heero Yuy was methodically waxing his board. “Maybe, but then again I'm not you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tyreling
> 
> Prompt: 1x2 - pet grooming store AU

Duo tested the temperature of the water before using the sprayer to clear the residue of soap and bubbles from the side of the tub. Behind him the buzz of the clippers indicated that Heero was still hard at work on Mrs. Schiedelman's prize poodle. Fritz was a nice dog and a regular visitor to their grooming shop. Partly because his owner was a pretentious woman who wanted to make sure that her dog always looked freshly clipped and partly because she enjoyed ogling the men who made it happen. Unfortunately for her the two people in question were too busy watching each other to notice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:
> 
> Prompt: Historical - 5xR - Pick any era you like and throw the two of them together. Maybe he pulls her out of a flooding river or something, I don't know. Have fun with it.

“Unhand me this instant!” Relena wielded her fan like a weapon rapping Wufei's knuckles with a sharp smack. “My father is the vice foreign minister and he is here on an important diplomatic mission for the king.” 

Quick as a striking snake Wufei captured his wrist and forced the fan to fall from her numbed fingers. With a villainous smirk he slowly surveyed the length of her body. 

She gasped, hand going to cover her heaving breasts. “How dare you! My father will have your head.” Glaring daggers she attempted to kick her capture who agily moved out of her way. 

“He'll have to catch me first.” Wufei used his hold on Relena's wrist to turn her so she was facing the listing ship off the port bow. Raising his voice without stooping to yelling he called to the distressed looking captain who was being held in place by a member of Wufei's crew. “When the ransom is paid I will return Miss Dorlain to you. Until that time she will be my guest. Please, take your time, I'm sure she will be as gracious and decorative at my table as she will be in my bed.”

“Take me to your bed and I will kill you in your sleep, you arrogant cad!” Relena's upper crust breeding and training hit the deck with the force of her anger.

He turned to her his smirk dark and promising. “I promise by the time you leave us you'll not only warm my bed it will be your idea.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:
> 
> Prompt: Mild crack - all the pilots (plus Zechs, and anyone else you want to throw in, if you feel so inclined) - the first time they stumble across the RiffTrax phenomenon (preferably with a very cheesy movie).
> 
> *Taken directly from the RiffTrax website.

“This is not how I remember this movie.” Duo passed a glance to Quatre, Trowa and Wufei receiving nods of confusion and agreement. “There were robots and bad special effects, but this is just weird.” He reached across Hilde who was so deeply engrossed in a conversation with Lu and Une about what she would need to know for the upcoming sergeant’s test that she hadn't even noticed to grab the case on the end of the sofa. “RiffTrax? What the hell is that?” 

Heero looked up from his laptop, fingers flying across the keyboard before he lowered his gaze to read. “RiffTrax are hilarious commentaries that you play along with a DVD, or watch on-demand with your computer or television. Written and performed by the stars of Mystery Science Theater 3000, RiffTrax brings the unique humor of Michael J. Nelson, Kevin Murphy (Tom Servo) and Bill Corbett (Crow T. Robot) to your favorite -- and not-so-favorite -- Hollywood films!” * 

Duo clicked the remote and queued up the next movie in the player. “Why do we need that you've got me?” 

Fortunately for him the pillows tossed in his direction were thrown with a minimal amount of malice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:
> 
> Prompt: post-EW - 3x4x5 - all those awkward moments that happen in the process of adjusting to one another in a relationship

For :

 

It wasn't a major adjustment like the time he walked in on Trowa ogling Quatre while he showered or the time Wufei grabbed the wrong uniform pants out of the closet and spent the day either stepping on the hems or with the cuffs rolled up like a little boy wearing his big brother's hand me downs. This was a simple thing, something that Trowa and Quatre had already worked through when they first moved in together, but he knew nothing about. Still, it proved to him that there was more to figure out. Never more than this particular moment had Wufei been aware of the truth of the quote 'The course of true love never did run smooth'.'

Careful not to spill a single precious drop Wufei handed the first sacred cup of coffee to Quatre. The glare on his lover's face was immediately replaced with a million watt smile after a sip. The tension filling the room dissipated like puddles after a summer shower. Behind him Trowa wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist and dropped a light kiss on the side of his neck. With this kind of reward in the offering Wufei decided he didn't need the first mug of coffee after all, he had something much better to wake him up in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:
> 
> Prompt: Mild crack - gen - Duo is his usual self, and trolls the others with 'ancient' internet jokes and memes from the pre-colony era

Heero's growl was low and threatening like the rumble of thunder before a storm. On the other side of the room Trowa looked up from the file he was studying and raised an eyebrow, giving permission for to Heero to vent about whatever was frustrating him. Usually he kept things to himself, but when he started to make noise it was time to let off some of the steam building up inside. Fortunately they were both adept at reading non-verbal cues. It was one of the things that made them good partners. 

“Duo.” Heero let his annoyance color his words. 

Trowa nodded, knowing that single word could encompass a world of different meanings. Anything from he is taking risks and is going to get hurt to if I find one more unwashed sock on the floor I am going to unleash immeasurable wrath on his ass. 

“My _work_ inbox is filled with archaic jokes and memes that he and Stacy in Archives discovered when they were doing research for the Hutchinson case last week. 

Trowa nodded sympathetically. He'd been on the receiving end of a couple of those too. After a moment he picked up his phone, aimed it at Heero and took a picture. He typed in a line of text and hit send before tossing the phone to Heero. He caught it in the air then scrolled to the sent messages. Heero clicked on the last sent which was tagged with Duo's cell phone number. A closely cropped picture of Heero's face was branded with the words 'Annoyed Heero is Annoyed'. Smirking evilly, Heero tossed the phone back then returned, much happier, to the mass delete he was doing to his email.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:
> 
> Prompt: AU/what-if - writer's choice of pairings - Zechs doesn't survive his first attempt at piloting Tallgeese. What happens now?

Lu picked up the framed picture of herself and Zechs from the mantle piece and dusted under it before setting the picture down. It was the only one she had of them together and that made it one of her most treasured possessions. With a single finger she traced the line of Zechs' face then smiled indulgently at the younger more naive version of herself. Back then she thought none of her trainees would be killed in battle and she was sure that she and Zechs would get their happily ever after. Sadly, neither of those things had turned out to be true. Young men and women had died despite what she had taught them and Zechs' lovers heart had shown itself to be weaker than either of them had dreamed it could be. Much to her surprise though, she had kept moving, one foot in front of the other, until one day the pain had become a dull ache that would be the white noise of her life. 

These days her hair was more gray than black though she still wore it in a short, utilitarian style. She was also a hell of a lot more aware of all the ways that eager new recruits and careful veterans could die. On the other hand she was just as well acquainted with the ways in which, against all odds, they could live and flourish. Peace, hard won and harder kept, had allowed her to switch gears from fighting battles into search and rescue. The medical training she had received from Sally and various other people had helped to balance the scales a little; lives saved stacked against lives taken. 

She smiled one more time at the picture then moved away to finish her chores. Wherever he was Noin was confident that Zechs was proud of what she had done with her life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia: 
> 
> AU - 1x2xR - attempts to make Thanksgiving dinner go hopelessly askew.

“I think its burnt.” Relena halfheartedly poked what was once a beautiful young turkey. It now resembled something closer to a charcoal briquet than anything that would be eatable. 

Duo plopped down next to her with a sigh and a consoling pat on the shoulder. “The stuffing is still so mushy that together they balance out.” 

She laughed, a sound that was more a cross between a hiccup and sob than anything resembling real humor. “At least Heero's mashed potatoes came out okay and the canned cranberry sauce is good.” 

“The gravy is filled with lumps.” Heero joined them at the table completing the tableau of woe. They sat for a moment each lost in his or her own thoughts. 

“Do you want me to call and see if Q still has room?” Duo already had his phone out and was looking through his contact list. 

“Yes!” Heero and Relena both responded as Duo pressed the send button.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia: 
> 
> writer's choice - writer's choice - What could possibly go wrong? "

“I told you not to say it, but no, you had to go and tempt fate.” Quatre glared at his best friend and partner in crime since the day they had both passed through the brightly painted doors of Happy Tots preschool. That had been sixteen years, innumerable lunch detentions and several arrests ago. 

“You always were superstitious, Q. I say it, you freak and then make something happen. The words have no power. It's all in your mind.” Duo tapped his forehead and grinned in a way that was a little maniacal and a little reassuring.

“Tell me that again when we're not sitting in a jail cell waiting for your boyfriend to come and bail us out. I might be more willing to listen after a hot shower, some decent food and a good night's sleep in my own bed." 

Duo's grinned widened and he ducked away followed closely by a horrified Quatre who had no doubt what was about to happen. 

“What could possibly go wrong?” The words echoed around the brick room and bounced off the metal bars that fronted the cell. Quatre's head dropped, cradled in his hands as he let out a sound that was a bastard child of a whimper and a moan. 

It was then that Duo noticed the strange man in a long leather coat and eyepatch standing right outside studying them the way a cat looks at a mouse it is about to have for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia: 
> 
> Prompt: Series canon fic - 3x4 - hidden talents

Playing his violin had always helped to calm Quatre's mind so it was no surprise when his feet led him to the music room. His brain was filled with visions of the other Gundam pilot that he had fought. There was something about the boy that had captured Quatre's attention and would not let go. He wanted to write it off as the kinship of someone who was in a similar position, but when he was honest with himself Quatre had to admit that there was something more, deeper and unknowable, that drew them together. Shared experiences and similarity of purpose couldn't begin to explain it away. 

Focusing on the melody Quatre let himself go. He was quickly immersed in the sounds, the rise and fall of the notes as they danced along chasing his mood and thoughts back and forth. He was startled but not surprised when Trowa stepped out from beside the instrument case and selected a flute and paused playing, waiting to see what he would do. Smiling happily when Trowa positioned the instrument and nodded. Quatre raised his violin to his shoulder and let their music speak the things neither one of them was ready to vocalize.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:   
> Prompt - AU - 6x9 - write me a space opera. go."

Noin drew in a lung full of air and let loose with the opening strains of her final aria. Her lover, the man who was her husband when the curtain fell and she was just Lu and not Madame Ariennila of L4, was playing dead on the stage having lost the fight to defend her honor. Now it was time for her to sing out her anger and anguish in perfectly accented Italian. If there was a single dry eye in the house when she finished then she would consider the performance mediocre and push herself to work even harder, be even more real next time. After all, the performance was for the audience and if it did not touch them what the point? There were certainly easier and less exhausting jobs to be had. 

Flinging herself to the stage she gathered Zech's limp body into her arms feeling him warm and pliant under her fingers even as his head lulled back in an imitation of death. He was one of the best despite having jumped from company to company before finally setting down with with her under the firm direction of Lady Une. The presence of the two seemed to have given him the strength and foundation of support he'd need to get his act - literally and figuratively - together. Traveling together, playing to the crowds, it had been a dream come true for the whole group. 

After this performance they would be finished for the season and it would be time to rest and relax for a little while. Once the last champagne was drunk and the final hands shaken they could retire to their suite and she would finally be able to tell him about the baby growing inside her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia: 
> 
> Prompt: Mild crack - writer's choice - life is decidedly NOT a romance novel.

Quatre was covered in mud and the cut on his leg had been bleeding into his boot long enough that there was an unpleasant squishing sound every time he took a step. All he wanted was a shower, a hot meal, and a chance to sleep until he decided to wake up. Having Trowa, who was in a similar state minus the leg wound and plus a gash on his forehead, kneel in front him, produce a gold band and propose was the last thing Quatre was prepared to deal with. On the other hand seeing Trowa's face light up at Quatre's hushed yes, oh God yes made the mud, blood and bone tired levels of exhaustion suddenly seem unimportant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia:   
> Prompt: post-EW - gen - the pilots run across the concept of tabletop gaming in the process of one of their ops as Preventers agents

Heero frowned, his eyes flickering over what appeared to be a map covered in a grid of two inch squares. It had approximately ten figurines arranged in a pattern that seemed to indicate that they engaged in a battle. The frown deepened as he studied the map trying to match the topography to any that he was familiar with. 

“I think that's a game.” Duo's voice came from behind Heero's left shoulder. Close enough to see but far enough away to keep from invading Heero's personal space. 

“The mercs had something like it.” Trowa stepped around Heero to move closer to the table. "It was one of the ways they passed time between battles.” He picked up one of the figurines and turned it over, admiring the detailed casting and the heaviness of the pewter in his hand. “I wasn't allowed to play, but I wanted to.” 

“Games are for children.” Wufei's tone was clearly disdainful though his eyes held a hint of something like interest as they took in the stack of books on one end of the table. “However, battle simulations can be quite enlightening.” 

Quatre smiled then pretended to frown. “We should take this in as evidence and examine it carefully just to make sure there is not some relevance to what the golden Jewel was planning.” He placed the bag that leaning against one of the chair legs on the table and began gathering up figurines, dice and battle tiles. 

It was only a moment before the rest of the group eagerly joined him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cailamaia: 
> 
> Avengers cross over #2. It can be taken as a sequel to the previous drabble if you so choose.
> 
> Prompt: Crossover Phil Coulson, Preventers Agent extraordinaire, is handler for both respective Bartons. Chaos ensues.

It was a beautiful thing, really, or it would have been if Phil wasn't going to have to write up the paperwork. All of the paperwork. It was going to take a whole goddamn old growth forest to document this one. Une was going to be pissed which meant that he was going to have to smooth her feathers before he even considered approaching Fury. That was going to be a whole new can of worms that was not only opened but blown into pieces by a collection of explosive arrows and over sized mecha. To say it wasn't going to pretty was like saying that the great San Francisco earthquake had been a little shake. 

He'd known, _known_ , with the foresight of a man who has had clean up duty way too many times that letting the Barton brothers out to play without shock collars was a bad idea. Not that anyone had bothered to listen to him because he was only their handler, what did he know? It was just a little PR stunt, no risks at all. In Phil's mind that was never going to equate with giving them free rein to show off their circus honed talents for an audience. An appreciative audience who would only egg them on. They would both be impossible to live with for the next few days or weeks. Possibly months.

Taking in a deep breath Phil straightened the fall of suit jacket and counted to ten before starting the engine of his black SUV. There was nothing for it but to pick up Quatre, his new junior agent, and start working on damage control.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril: 
> 
> Prompt: Any/all pilots at a con.

Duo let out a wolf whistle then leered at Hilde. “That's a great costume. Where did you get it?” 

She grinned, running a hand down the form fitting Lycra to smooth out non existent wrinkles. “You like?” She spun slowly showing off the way the sleek lines of the catsuit hugged her curves. “I wasn't sure I could pull off Black Widow, but Lu said it looked good so I decided to go for it.” 

Shifting the fall of his quiver Duo offered her an arm. “I can't think of anyone I would rather have be the Widow to my Hawkeye.” 

Hilde slipped her arm through his and grinned. “No jumping off buildings just to prove you are in character.” 

With a snort that neither an agreement or disagreement Duo started off pulling her along with him. “I think its time we found the rest of the Avengers and assembled for breakfast.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril: 
> 
> Prompt - GW Wash - car wash

The sign read _CAR WASH $5.00 to benefit Alliance High Fine Arts_ and was held aloft by two blonds. Relena, like the rest of the young women around her, was wearing a bikini top, shorts and sneakers. Quatre's sky blue swim trunks and tennis shoes mirrored the rest of his friend's clothes though the colors and patterns varied. Behind him Duo was spraying down a car with a hose while Heero, Hilde and Trowa scrubbed it with sponges that had been dipped in a bucket filled with soapy water. A little further away, to avoid the spray of the water, Wufei cleaned windows while Zechs and Noin dried the rest of the car, making sure it sparkled before the owner was allowed to drive away. 

It wasn't the way they would choose to spend their Saturday morning, but the company was good and the cause was one that was near and dear to each of their hearts. Band, orchestra, drama and art would all benefit from the funds raised which made losing part of their weekend worth while. That and, of course, the chance to see the guy or girl they were interested in dressed in swim wear.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For teagoblin:   
> Prompt - Can I? 3x5 ....stuck in an airport

The airport was quiet and mostly dark in deference to the people who were sprawled across the seats in a mostly futile attempt to find a comfortable place to sleep. Outside, the wind threw clots of snow at the windows obscuring the view beyond a few inches and grounding all planes and shuttles. In the VIP lounge two young men curled close together, backs against the wall, dozing fitfully when they slept at all. To the untrained eye they appeared to be simply co-workers and friends trying to make the best of a less than stellar situation. Only someone who knew where to look and what to look for would recognized the slight bump that indicated under the blanket the two were holding hands.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sel_barton:
> 
> Prompt - Wufei x Relena - sometimes differences bring you closer than the similarities.

“I have no desire to learn how to fight. My battles are fought with words political actions not fists and guns.” 

“What if you are attacked?” Wufei frowned, his emotions on his face as they always were. 

“That's what I have bodyguards for.” Relena smiled, showing that she was completely confident in their ability. “You and Heero go above and beyond when it comes to taking care of my safety.” 

“That is no excuse to be weak and unable to protect yourself. The future is unpredictable and the best way to meet it is to be as prepared as you can be.” 

Relena tilted her head and studied Wufei holding his gaze without flinching. “If I didn't know better I would think you are worried about me.” 

“You have a powerful influence on the senate and are important to maintaining the peace.” 

“I see.” Relena leaned forward, her elbows planted on the desk and her chin resting on her lightly fisted hands. “What about with you? Do I have any influence there?” She smiled again, her features softening to show the young woman she was. 

Wufei's responding blush was slight, but it said exactly what Relena wanted to hear.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sel_barton:
> 
> Prompt - Wufei x Trowa x Quatre - rarely does he feel the need to start anything physical with his partners they usually encourage enough on their own, but when he does its never easy to get both of them going.

Wufei gritted his teeth and let a little of his frustration show as he nudged Trowa's ass with his foot. There was an amused chuckled from under the car that Trowa was working on, but he stayed where he was with half of his body under the vehicle. “I merely suggested that we should watch a movie as we have not all been in the same place a single day this week. There was no need to laugh, Barton.”

The chuckle came again, but this time it was warm with infused affection. “In that case. I would love to. I just need to finish changing the oil. It shouldn't take more than another fifteen or twenty minutes.” 

“I'll hold you to that.” 

Wufei huffed then turned, leaving the garage through a door that connected it to the house. Inside he made his way to the office in the back. He knocked sharply on the partially closed door before pushing it open to step in. 

“Trowa and I will be watching a movie in thirty minutes. You'll be joining us?” The last sentence was meant to be a question but was said in a manner that made it more of a statement. 

Looking up from his work Quatre blinked owlishly behind thin gold framed glasses as his brain made the leap from profit/loss estimates to social interaction. 

“I have work to finish up. but thank you for invitation.” 

“As do Trowa and I.” Wufei's tone softened. “We need to make time Quatre.” 

“Forty five minutes more. I can finish this and then it won't be on my mind.” 

“We will come for you if you don't join us.” 

Quatre smiled, eyes already returning to the papers spread out in front of him. “I know. I'll be there. I promise.” 

Mission accomplished and feeling rather proud of himself Wufei let himself out and headed to the kitchen to see what they had for snacks.


End file.
